Lego Cartoon Network Heroes Unite
is an American Lego action-adventure-fantasy-comedy video game. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on April 27th, 2019. Synopsis When an extremely powerful being known as Lord Megabrick evades from imprisonment and is out for world conquest, the Cartoon Network heroes have to unite to fight them. Characters Main *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - the title characters of The Powerpuff Girls who assemble the Cartoon Network heroes to join forces to fight Lord Megabrick. *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a boy genius who helps the Powerpuff Girls with their mission of stopping Megabrick, usually providing gadgets for them. *'Johnny Bravo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a muscular and narcissistic man who ends up forced by the Powerpuff Girls to help them fight Megabrick. *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a samurai prince sent into a dystopian future by Aku who now aids the Powerpuff Girls in order to stop Megabrick. *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - a teenage adventurer who helps the Powerpuff Girls with defeating Megabrick. **'Jake the Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Finn's adoptive brother and best friend who aids Finn. *'Mordecai' (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - a slacker blue jay who is assigned by the Powerpuff Girls to help them to save the Cartoon Network universe from Megabrick's hands. *'Rigby' (voiced by William Salyers) - a slacker raccoon and Mordecai's best friend who is forced by him to help the Powerpuff Girls, much against his will. *'Bigfoot' (voiced by Seth Green) - a cryptid who aids the Powerpuff Girls and helps them fight Megabrick as well. **'Alien' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD **'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD **'Mothman' (voiced by Drake Bell) - TBD **'Chupacabra' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Frank Woodson' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Emma Woodson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD **'Tyler the Cat' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD **'Claire the Ghost' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD Unlockable *'Cow and Chicken' (both also voiced by Charlie Adler) - a duo of siblings who are unlockable by TBD. *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced by ) - a dog who is unlockable by ???. *'Ed, Edd "Double D" and Eddy' (voiced by Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Tony Sampson, respectively) - three preteens who are unlockable by ???. *'Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a muscular but immature Time Squad officer who is unlockable by TBD. **'Lawrence "Larry" 3000' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Otto Osworth' (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by ) - the Jamaican-accented personification of Death who is unlockable by TBD. **'Billy' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD **'Mandy' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Ben Tennyson' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a teenage hero able to morph into any kind of alien through the Omnitrix, being unlockable by TBD. *'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' (voiced by Nicolas Cantu and Christian J. Simon, respectively) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (voiced by Zach Callison) - TBD **'Garnet' (voiced by Estelle) - TBD **'Amethyst' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - TBD **'Pearl' (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) - TBD *'Moxy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Flea' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * DLC *'Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan, Jr./Numbuh 2' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - TBD *'Wallabee "Wally" Beatles/Numbuh 4' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Abigail "Abby" Lincoln/Numbuh 5' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Luck the Bonga' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Spots the Dogibat' (vocied by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD **'Fifi the Famboo' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Gizmo the Firewall' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Champ the Wango' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Rusty the Grumpibat' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura' (voiced by Janice Kawaye and also by Grey Griffin, respectively) - TBD *'Grizzly Bear' (voiced by Eric Edelstein) - TBD *'Ice Bear' (voiced by Demetri Martin) - TBD *'Panda Bear' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the Powerpuff Girls' creator/father who serves as the game's host of the CNBase. *'The Mayor of Townsville' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Robin Snyder' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Dee Dee' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD * Unlockable * DLC * Antagonists *'Lord Megabrick' (voiced by ) - a powerful entity who plans to take over the Cartoon Network and to turn the heroes into corrupted beings. **'Hexx' (voiced by Mandy Moore) - Megabrick's lover who aids him in his quest to take over the Cartoon Network universe. **'Flick' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - Megabrick's idiotic henchman who loves TBD. **'TBD (scientist)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Black Hat' (voiced by Alan Ituriel) - the mysterious founder and head of the Black Hat Organization who aids Lord Megabrick in order to gain control over TBD. **'Dr. Flug Slys' (voiced by Todd Asayer) - Black Hat's head scientist who TBD. **'Demencia' (voiced by Melaney Sems) - TBD **'5.0.5.' (voiced by Mark Fischbach) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - a mutated chimpanzee and the Powerpuff Girls' arch-nemesis who TBD. *'Princess Morbucks' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a rich spoiled brat who desires to TBD. *'Mandark' (voiced by ) - Dexter's arch-nemesis who TBD. *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - the shapeshifting Master of Darkness who TBD. *'Uncle Gumbald' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Earl of Lemongrab' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - TBD *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'British Taxi' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - a British taxi who TBD. *'Dr. Turbo' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Angel the Bald Eagle' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Deathstar' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Elizabeth the Shadow Girl' (voiced by Mariel Sheets) - TBD *'David Poplawski/Llamy the Llama' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Dr. Mad Stitches' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'The Black Queen' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD **'The Black Knight' (also voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD Unlockable *'The Red Guy' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'The Boogeyman' (voiced by Fred Willard) - TBD *'Nergal' (voiced by Martin Jarvis) - TBD *'Vilgax' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Hex' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Charmcaster' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Yellow Diamond' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Blue Diamond' (voiced by ) - TBD * DLC *'Benedict Uno/Father' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett as Benedict and Maurice LaMarche as Father) - TBD * Missions See /Missions/. Gameplay Quotes *'Johnny:' Hey! Watch out the hair! * Trivia *The game was launched in the same day Dexter's Laboratory made its premiere on American television through TNT. *This is the second appearance of The Powerpuff Girls and Adventure Time in a Lego video game. The first was Lego Dimensions. **However, unlike Lego Dimensions, the Powerpuff Girls appear as their 1998 counterparts rather than their 2016 counterparts. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lego Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas